One Hell of a Year (name change)
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: What is the average high school experience? new school, new people, new teachers, and new stress. But, add in new guys, old flames, strange spells, and the possibility of new love then what do you? One Hell of A Year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The first day of school… I was so dead.  
I used to go to school in Vermont, but then I applied for a scholarship at a school in the UK. A lot of people from all over the world try to get in here. Either they had a scholarship like me, or they're loaded.  
I finally found my locker but the stupid thing wouldn't open. I tugged on it once, then twice, then three times, four, five, six. The warning bell rang. I only had about ten more minutes to get to class – not that I would be able to make it in time anyway.  
"Um, I think the lock is winning." I whipped my head around. A tall boy with short brown hair loomed over me, which wasn't that hard, considering I'm only about 158 centimeters tall.  
"You need help, _señorita?_"  
"No, gracias, estoy bien," I responded, reentering the combination.  
"Oh, habla usted español?"  
"Un poco."  
" Zere you are! Ve vere looking evrivar fur you!"  
Two people were walking toward us. Both of them were tall. The first was a blonde guy with shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail. He saw me looking at him and winked. _Yep, definitely a player,_ I thought to myself. The other guy was waving at us. He had spiky white hair and his eyes were scarlet red. Now I was surrounded by the three of them just when I thought things couldn't get worse. I finally managed to open my lock, but now the door was jammed.  
"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration.  
"_Mademoiselle?_ You need help with zat?" The blonde asked me.  
"No!" I snapped back. Instead of leaving like I hoped they would, they just stayed there hanging around my locker. I kicked the door, but that didn't work. I searched the hallway franticly trying to find someone who would rescue me, but everyone was talking to friends or getting to class.  
"You know, girlie, zat vould be a lot easier if you vould just let one of us help you" the albino guy asked in his heavy German accent. He leaned against the locker next to mine.  
"How many times do I have to say no?" I asked impatiently.  
"Get lost, you three." A new guy stepped into the fray. His voice was firm, and you could tell he meant business. The three boys who had been bothering me rolled their eyes and moved on.  
"Thanks," I said, relieved.  
"Don't mention it," he responded, his voice still flat and emotionless. The bell rang and he walked up to my locker and quickly got it open.  
"Um, aren't you going to be late to class?" I asked him.  
"I could say the same for you, couldn't I? Besides, I was supposed to find you anyway, so come on." He motioned for me to follow. I grabbed my stuff and walked after him.  
"So you're the welcoming committee?"  
He nodded. "The president was supposed to help you, but I found out that he was in detention, so I had to come myself."  
"The class president is in detention?"  
"He doesn't think before talking, and he sucks with schoolwork. He must have mouthed off to a teacher."  
"Then why is he the president?"  
"Because no one else wanted the job, and he likes bossing people around."  
"So then you must be the vice president."  
He shook his head. "The vice president has too much cleaning up after the president to do. I'm the treasurer."  
He stopped in front of my home room.  
"If you need something just ask," he told me and started walking away.  
"How am I going to ask if I don't even know your name?!" I yelled after him.  
"I'm Vash," he answered without even stopping.  
_What a strange guy! _I muttered to myself.  
My home room class was pretty cool. The teacher let us hang out and do whatever we wanted and he just told me to sit in between Feliks and Toris. As soon as I took my seat, I was bombarded with questions from Felix.  
"Hey, Broski! So you're, like, the new person right? Where are you from? Is it anywhere near here? This is, like, so totally rad! I've been, like, trying meet new people lately but I already know everyone here! Like, what kind of hobbies do you have? What's your favorite color? Mine's like totally pink!"  
"Uh, Feliks, you might want to try talking slower. It's really hard to understand you."  
I turned around in my chair to face the guy behind me. "So do you have any idea what he's saying?" I asked him.  
"Nah, no one does."  
I extended my hand to him. "Hi, I'm Alex."  
"Toris."  
"That's a cool name," I replied.  
"Thanks."  
"So where are you from?"  
"Lithuania."  
"Really? I've always wanted to go there. Vilnius sounds really cool."  
"It's nice to finally meet someone who's actually heard of my country. So where are you from?"  
"I'm from the US."  
"Oh, that explains why you speak English so well."  
When class let out Toris and Feliks had to go to math while I had biology.  
I walked into my classroom, and there, talking, were the three guys from this morning.  
_Crap! _was all I could think. The French guy stopped in the middle of his sentence and winked at me. The other two turned to look at me. The Spanish guy smiled and waved. I took my set as far away from them as possible. The teacher quieted the class and announced that today was dissection day.  
Everyone got up to find a partner, but I stayed sitting. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't know anyone. I saw the trio in the back corner of the room. After some discussion, the French guy got up and started walking towards me with cool confidence.  
I looked around the room franticly looking for a way out. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Um, miss? We met earlier. My name is Francis. Would it be okay if we were partners?"  
My face grew warm. I looked for anyone else to pair up with, but my luck had run out.  
"fine." Having to work with this guy while surrounded by nice, pointy objects was going to take some restraint.  
I snapped on my gloves and walked over to an empty station.  
"What would you like me to do?" Francis asked.  
"I don't care what you do. Just don't get in my way!" I snapped.  
He stood behind and watched me as I made the first incision. I tensed as I felt a lock of my hair being lifted from my shoulders.  
"You have very beautiful hair."  
I pulled my head away instantly. I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks.  
The stupid teacher was reading and didn't see a thing. I went back to work, lowering my head so that my hair shielded my face.  
"Stand next to me, and keep your hands were I can see them." I ordered.  
"_Désolé_," he apologized. He put his hands up defensively, and stepped to my right side. After a while, though, I had to ask Francis to help me.  
"_Excusez-moi_" he said as he reached for the tool on the other side of me. His hand brushed by mine, scaring the crap out of me. _Did he do that on purpose? Or was it just an accident? Why am I even worrying?! He's just trying to get to me. _I pretended not to notice the flirting and continued working. This worked for a while, until I slipped and cut a wide gash in my thumb.  
"SHIT!" I dropped my knife instinctively and swore as I ripped off my gloves. As soon as I did, Francis grabbed my hand and asked me if I was okay. He actually looked concerned. He quickly examined my bleeding phalange and told me to go wash it in the sink, while he went to go get a bandage.  
I did the first part without the usage of my wounded hand, but have you ever tried to open a Band-Aid with only one working opposable thumb?  
"Let me help you," Francis wrapped it gently around my thumb. "Better?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.  
He finished up the dissection for us just as the bell rang  
At lunch, I met Elizabeta and Roderich. Toris and Feliks joined us just as Elizabeta asked how I was liking the school.  
"I like it, it's just some of the students I could do without." Elizabeta nodded in agreement.  
I felt someone pat my shoulder. "Hi, Newbie!" an all too familiar voice shouted.  
I nearly spit out my food."AL?!"  
"Um do you two, like, know each other?" asked Feliks.  
"Yeah," I said, still stunned. "We used to go out."


	2. Chapter 2: The truth behind Al

**I really should be working on my debate case right now but I really need to procrastinate cuz I don't feel like doing it and when I don't feel like doing something, even if I try, nothing will get done. so short plot bunnie!**

Chapter 2  
After sitting there trapped in an awkward silence, the bell rang and lunch ended. Feliks and toris rushed out of the cafeteria with me. My face was burning as red as the crest on my uniform.  
"Holy crap, dude! You, like, never told us about that before!" Feliks yelled at me.  
"Because I never knew that he went here before!" I yelled back at him as we ran down the hall. "I never thought it would've been relevant!"  
"She couldn't have ever known that this would happen," Toris agreed .  
Feliks sighed. "Fine, but I want to know everything," he demanded. "Especially about the break up."  
My face somehow became a darker shade of vermilion. "Everything? I asked him.  
"Everything."  
I took a deep breath. "Well, I've known Al for a couple of years. We went out for a few weeks and then broke up. No tragic love story, no fairytales."  
We slowed down, but kept walking quickly to avoid being swept up by the crowd. Then we saw some faces we didn't want to.  
"This is, like, a private conversation!" Feliks said to the unwelcome eavesdroppers. But as usual, the self-proclaimed Bad Touch Trio didn't care.  
"Didn't you want to be treated like a princess?" Francis asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"Not really," I said, slipping from his grip and moving closer to Toris and away from the perceived threat. "How is it that everywhere that I go you three always oh-so-conveniently show up?  
"Because you're fresh meat," Feliks coughed/hinted. Francis just laughed, while his other two buddies moved a little bit too close to Toris. I grabbed my new friend and ran, Feliks following close behind.  
The three of us ( Feliks, Toris, and I) finally got to our final destination aka Feliks's locker. The Bad Touch Trio passed, Francis tousling my hair a little on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliks and Toris and you all had different classes after lunch. You all sadly part ways and move on. Your next class has a bunch of people you don't know. You sit awkwardly sit next to a peaceful, happy looking guy. Or at least you assume, judging by the smile on his face.

"You cold?" you ask noticing his heavy clothing and scarf.

"Neyt." He replies. "I'm fine."

You smile. "Oh okay."

"So whats your name?" you ask to avoid the awkward silence.

"Меня забот Ivan." he responds

You smile back at him. "Как дела?"

"жорашо! те горваре русске?" he asked surprised. You notice some people looking funily at the you two but mainly at Ivan as if he was about to do something sketchy.

"Да!" but before you can continue your conversation the teacher walks in and starts todays lesson and explains the concept of our long-term project. In short, we had to choose a country and give a report on that country that is no longer than four minuets. Everyone starts talking and pairing up. frivolous minded high school girls started to meet in small compact groups before giggling and shoving one of their members in front of some "Cute" guy, and forcing the two to partner up.

You look around frantically, mainly because this is a new school and new schools equal new people, both of which as a shy person are scary.

Ivan sees you freaking out silently "Would you like to be partners?" He asks.


	4. Chapter 4: What is going on?

Paste your document here...

**Sooooo guess what I typed up about an month ago and forgot to post (* _ *) Yeah... this isn't my best story, and I've been occupied with Globus. My writing style has gotten better since I wrote this sooo ummm sorry?**

* * *

It's winter break at your boarding school , and Feliks and Toris were walking to Arthur's flat.

"So, like, what do you think Arthur wants to show us all so badly?" Feliks asks. Arthur had been extremely excited, or at least that's what it seemed like from his texts.

"Not sure" Toris replies

"It Better be good. " Feliks complains. "It's like, totally frick'n cold out here. "

They walked up to the door. Toris politely rings the doorbell, whereas Feliks shoves past him and starts knocking like he was trying to escape a scary serial killer with a chain-saw. Arthur opened the door after a few moments. Feliks disregarded him and rushed past and proceeded to make himself at home. Toris apologized for his friend before properly entering. When he walk in a much-needed gust of warmth hits him square in the face. A lot of other people were sitting the flat. Feliciano sat with Ludwig and his brother Gil on the sofa. Al and Ivan sat across the counter glaring at each other. _There has to be a back story to that._ he thinks. The last one Toris noticed was Vash, who then turned angrily to the one who had invited them all.

"Why the hell have you called us here!" He yells.

Arthur smiles and gestures to the rug that he was standing on in the middle of the room. The people standing on it quickly move off of it from fear of what lie beneath it. With a flourish, Arthur pulled the rug away to reveal a large circular design on the floor.

"It's a magic circle!" He announced proudly.

Everyone took a moment of silence just to gawk at him Ludwig and Vash looked pissed and Francis face palmed.

"And you just found it now?" Feliks asked.

The Brit nodded. I" It's an ancient spell, and it requires more than one person, so that is why I gathered you all here. "

"Sweet! What do you need us to do! "Gil jumped up, pulling his brother with him.

"I need ten of you to take a place in a circle as I read the incantation. "He stated, matter-of-factly.

Many people discussed their disapproval in hushed tones as Alfred blurted out

"DUDE! You're absolutely, bat-crap-crazy-insane!"

"I am not!" retorted Arthur.

"Dude, nothing would happen!" responded the American.

"Something would to happen!" He yelled back.

"And if it did?" questioned the all too sensible Vash. "If something where to occur, then what would happen to us?"

Arthur thought about it for a minute. "I'm not quite sure, that's why I need you to help me."

"So we're your test subjects?" The Swiss retorted.

"I prefer the term Guinea pigs. "

After that Arthur asked who wanted to volunteer. Gil dragged his reluctant bruder to a spot on the circle next to him. Soon after followed Feliciano, Al, Ivan, Feliks, who dragged Toris, and after much negotiations Vash.

"I swear, if anything happens to so help me I'll-" he muttered none too quietly. Arthur ignored him and started his mysterious chanting. Soon the room was engulfed in a Technicolor display. Everyone could feel the magical energy that surrounded their bodies. The lights died down and everyone was able to open their eyes again.

An unfamiliar high pitch voice rang throughout the flat. "WHAT THE HELL?" It yelled. "What happened to my clothes? And my voice!"

0.o o.0 o.0 0.o o.0

It was amazing how quickly a situation could get out of hand. In this case, it was about 0.4 second flat. Swears, curses, and threats were directed at the Brit in a plethora of languages. They ranged from death threats to name calling.

Vash climbed up into a chair and gave a loud shrill whistle. He, or rather she glared down at the others with her piercing green eyes. Her hair had somehow found its way into two neat breads at either side if her head and the white brie still set off to one side. Her clothes had become more form fitting, but still remained a black tank top and green military style pants. And unlike some of the others Vash's expression and facial features hadn't softened as a girl, and her gaze was just as, if not more intent.

"Just as much as I want to strangle that idiotic Brit with my bare hands, I at least know that we can't murder him." her voice was no less authoritative than it had been previously."He might be the only one who can change us back. Then after that you can kill him."

Toris was obviously scared. His mind was racing to say the least. _What if they didn't get changed back? What if they were stuck like this for ever or until the next full moon or something like that that's how magic works isn't it?_ then it hit him. Feliks. Was his best friend okay?

"DUDE TORIS! LOOK AT ME!THIS IS SO LIKE TOTALLY RAD!"

Fleiks looked and sounded almost exactly the same, except for ..some areas….Yep, he was fine.

Everyone else had changed drasticly. Ludwig looked almost the same just more generically feminine, especially in…..certain…areas…. Gil still looked Bad ass, to say the least. Whatever happened, it had the same effect on Al as it did Ludwig, although his glasses were gone. Feliciano's now long brown hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, and Ivan…. He was almost too scared to look. He clenched his eyes shut but finally open one of them and snuck a peak. It was kinda scary; she was still the tallest in the room, she looked almost timid, her hair was the same color, but really long, and once again…certain…parts were different as a girl….. It was then he realized that he probably was not immune to the effects. He dared to look down, some obvious traits where different. He reached up to his head and found that his hair had grown slightly longer he tried to talk but the high pitch sound that escaped was very weird to say the least.

(~_~;)

Brief timeskip.

MY POV

It was really late at night and you were a sleep. When there was frantic knocking at the door. I woke up startled by the sudden commotion. Stealthily I sneak over to your kitchen and grab the largest knife i can find. Like the awesome ninja I am I sneak over to the door and look out three the peep-hole. I see a couple of girls standing outside. I don't recognize any of them but yet they seem so familiar...

"Yo, dude? It's me Alfred. "One of the suspicious characters yelled. " Ummm we were kinda over at Artie's place, and well something sorta happened and now I really need to barrow some clothes,"

"Who are you really?" I ask threw the door. " Al's not a girl. "

" No shit Sherlock. But you gotta believe me Arthur had this whole magic gender switching crap and we all got turned into girls!"

Still in ninja samurai mode and against my better judgment I open the door; holding the knife like a katana.

"Prove it. "

The girl claiming to be Al whipped out a dead ringer for Al's phone and hit a button. My own phone starts to ring, Al's ringtone and "Telephone" starts to play. The girl hangs up and put the phone away. Lady Gaga suddenly shuts up.

I look the girl up and down several times and then it hits I. She knew what number speed dial I were. She was wearing Al's jacket AND Al's glasses.

"ALFRED!" I yell. "Wait then who are all of I?" I ask looking at the other girls.

"That's Ludwig, Gil, Feliciano, Toris, and Feliks. Ivan has two sisters so he should be good. "

I can't help but gawk at them. All I can do is let them in and try to figure out what the hell was going on.

A few minutes later I set out all of the clothes that I have.

I pull out I hand a blue blouse and a pair of jeans to Alfred and have her change in the bathroom. _crap_I think. _do I even have enough clothes_?_Think; think who else would have clothes that would fit?_

I pick up the phone and start to dial. I hear the ringing sound and the click of someone picking up the phone I the other end of the line.

"H- ello?" Kiku stuttered tiredly. I kinda feel bad about calling so late at night but the situation can't be helped

" Honda- San? Can you please get some old clothes together real quickly? We have a situation ..." Your voice trails off.

" Hai- I wi- ll come as soon as I can"

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Feliks answered it for you seeing that you were ready occupied with trying to coax Alfred out of wearing an actual shirt , since daisy dukes aren't warm enough for winter. "But I like it. " she said

"Al, you are going to freeze to death. When there is snow in the ground you need fabric around your waist. " I started to lecture her about the dangers of being a female when wearing such attire, and whether or not she had met Francis?, and how she would turn blue and get hypothermia because of the fact that we're in the United Kingdom of Seasonal Depression and Never-Ending rain. I was almost to busy to hear the knocking at the door, but did anyway. "It's open!" I yell.

The door swung open. There stood Kiku with a paper bag in hand.

" I have the clothes you asked for. " Kiku said popping his head into your room. He saw Alfred and his eyes widened and he nearly ripped of his jacket and flung it on her with his eyes shut.

"You look very cold!" He nearly squeaked. He buried his face in his hands.

"See! What did I tell you! Now you've made him uncomfortable."

I made her change once again.

Alfred's POV

It was 3:09 and Mattie was probably a sleep by now. Alfred snuck around to the back door and tried to silently unlock it. This was nearly impossible. Her heart kept beating every time she heard a noise.

"Stupid lock!" She muttered under her breath. She tried to tiptoe her way across the floor, cringing from every stupid little squeak. _Oh God, I hope Mattie doesn't wake up!_

Just as she had thought this the lights flashed on. There stood Matthew, his teddy bear at his feet. He gripped his maple leaf hockey stick tightly. Welding it as a weapon. He kinda reminded her of one of those Scythe miesters in the animes she watched b

" W-ho-o g-g-goo-e-ss there?"

_shit, he's up. _she took a deep breath and made her way over to the fridge.

"Hey! Who are you?" He yelled again.

Al tryed to calm herself , but the night had had more than a few unexpected surprises that were less then pleaseing. She tryed to make her voice sound calm but insted, it came out forced, and threw grited teeth. Maybe this was what PMS-ing was.

"Shut up Mattie I'm tried and I REALLY don't need any of your crap.." She took out the vanilla and a couple toppings; nothing like ice cream to calm down.

"That's Al's!" Mathew protested.

she rolled her eyes " Duh! I'm AL, How else would I have known where to find it?"

"Because everyone keeps Ice Cream in the freezer!" Mattie corrected.

"LOOK I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Matthew flinched at the severity of her voice, which cased her to take in a few deep breaths before continuing. "Look, Aurthr is a stupid limey, and he found this circle of doom thing and he cast this weird spell thing without even knowing what the hell it was, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!" She gestured to her current state.

Mattie sighed and pulled out his phone. He called Arthur and asked him where all was. Al could hear Artie talking on the other end of the phone, most likely explaining. Mattie's face paled. He looked back up at his former brother. His eyes rolled back in head and he passed out cold, Hockey stick still in hand.

* * *

**This might be going on hiatus for a little, at least till summer.**

**Psssst ( but if you've only read this story Your really missing out, as I said before I've grown as a writer and I'm quite proud of my other stories. see you in while!) **


End file.
